1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for skis which serves to protect them and which allows for their display for commercial sale. It relates more particularly to a type of packaging and its process of manufacture.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
After the manufacture of skis, but before the skis leave the factory and enter into commerce, it is known to package them for protection from possible deterioration before their final sale to the user. The most common technique consists of wrapping the skis with sheets of thick and opaque polyethylene, which may or may not be folded at the two ends of the skis to form small pouches which are then stapled closed. Thus prepared, the skis have an appearance which is far from being attractive. Also, it is not uncommon that the skis are placed in an exposed fashion in the retail shop well before their sale to the purchaser, which leaves them in a situation which risks damage. Even if this is not the case, and the user wants to mount the bindings before carrying off his skis, it is necessary to remove the skis from their package for the operation of mounting the bindings. Besides the fact that this operation may possibly damage the exposed skis, it is no longer possible, after mounting the bindings, to reintroduce the skis in their protective package, which then exposes them to the risk of deterioration by handling or transport.